inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1
The Girl Who Overcame Time and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome is the first episode of InuYasha. It first aired aired in Japan on October 16, 2000. Summary The episode starts in Feudal Japan where Inuyasha is trying to steal the Jewel of Four Souls (Shikon No Tama or Shikon Jewel). The villagers attack him in an attempt to prevent him from entering the temple. Inuyasha succeeds in getting the jewel but on his way from the temple he is attacked by the Priestess Kikyo . Kikyo pins Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree (Goshinboku) with a Sacred Arrow putting him into a deep sleep. Kikyo, who had already been injured died shortly after. The Shikon Jewel was burned with Kikyo's body in an attempt to keep it from the hands of demon. Now we are in Modern Day Japan where a young girl named Kagome is being told the story of the Shikon No Tama by her grandfather. Her grandfather gets upset when he notices Kagome isn't interested in his stories. He gives her an early birthday gift, the mummified foot of a water imp, which she gives to her cat Buyo to eat. The next morning, Kagome's 15th birthday, as Kagome leaves for school she notices her brother near the Sacred Well. Asking him why he is there they head inside the room to the well in search of Buyo. They hear a scratching sound that scares Souta or Sota, Kagome's brother, but Kagome says it's just Buyo. Kagome walks down the stairs to the well in search of Buyo and after finding him the well explodes in a flash of blue light and arms reach out and grab Kagome pulling her into the well transporting her into Feudal Japan. On the trip to Feudal Japan Kagome notices the thing that grabbed her and gets scared. She pushes it away and when she touches it a purple flash of light hits it sending it away from her. Kagome then lands at the bottom of the well and thinking she's still home she calls for her brother to get their grandfather. Using the vines in the well to climb out she quickly notices that she isn't home anymore. She searches around the clearing hoping to find her family when she sees the Sacred Tree from her family shrine. Walking closer to the tree she notices the half-dog demon Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Being a typical girl she reaches up and pets his cute little dog ears. The villagers attack her and capture her when they notice her near Inuyasha thinking that she is a demon. The villagers take her to their village and call Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, to deal with her. Kaede notices something familiar about Kagome and frees her taking her to her hut. Kaede gives Kagome some stew for dinner and tells her that times are troubling and that's why the villagers distrusted her. Kaede then remembers what happened the day her sister died and reflects that it's been fifty years since then. Meanwhile Mistress Centipede, the demon that brought Kagome into the well, is in the Forest of Inuyasha searching for Kagome and the Shikon Jewel. Mistress Centipede attacks the village in an attempt at getting the Jewel. Sensing the demon is after her Kagome runs towards the well to try and get it away from the village. While Kagome is running from the demon she calls for help, when she does this the spell on Inuyasha breaks and he wakes up saying he smells the blood of Kikyo. Mistress Centipede attacks Kagome and she lands in front of the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha calls her Kikyo and asks her why she's taking so long to kill the demon and called her weak because of it. Kagome tells him that she isn't Kikyo and is once again attacked by Mistress Centipede. The villagers attack Mistress Centipede and Inuyasha once again calls Kagome Kikyo. Mad, Kagome yells at Inuyasha that she isn't Kikyo and that her name is Kagome. Inuyasha sniffs her and determines she isn't Kikyo and tells her that Kikyo was much cuter than her. Kagome gets angry and while she is distracted Mistress Centipede grabs her. To keep from getting taken Kagome grabs Inuyasha's hair. Mistress Centipede attempts to bite Kagome but Kagome unknowingly blasts her cutting off several arms like she had done in the well. Kaede tries to figure out why Inuyasha woke up when the spell should have lasted forever while Inuyasha wonders why Kagome has the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel then glows in Kagome's side and Mistress Centipede bites her and throws her. As Kagome falls the Shikon Jewel flies out of the hole in her side. Mistress Centipede pins Kagome to Inuyasha and the tree. She insults Inuyasha who claims he can beat her, Kagome asks if what he says is true and Mistress Centipede eats the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha tells Kagome to pull the arrow out of him so he can save them. Kaede warns Kagome not to do it saying Inuyasha will kill them all. Inuyasha says that they will all die if he doesn't save them and Kagome pulls the arrow free. Inuyasha quickly destroys Mistress Centipede with his "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" and Kaede gets the Jewel from her remains once Kagome tells her where it is and gives it to Kagome. Kaede tells Kagome that she is the protector of the Jewel now. Kagome wonders how it got inside her body when Inuyasha threatens to kill her if she doesn't give him the Jewel. Kagome wonders how he can be so bad after saving all of their lives. Voice Cast (English) Notes * Though Sango doesen't make her first appearance in the anime until episode 24, she appears several times during the ending credits. * This is the first episode in which Myoga, Sesshomaru, and Jaken's names are listed in the credits. However, they don't appear until episode 5. * This is the only ending theme song in which Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are not pictured. Category:Television episodes